No More Surprises
by SunKrux
Summary: Wonder why Marguerite doesn’t like surprises? Now you know. *COMPLETE*


1.1 No More Surprises  
  
By SunKrux  
  
  
  
May 26, 2002  
  
Teaser: Wonder why Marguerite doesn't like surprises? Now you know.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine…just borrowing the characters. The evil idea was mine, well, my muse thought of it…made me write it…blame her. She's the one that decided to tor…um hurt her namesake. I will return them…naturally healed, when I am finished. Thanks New Line and TLW PTB for allowing me to borrow them.  
  
Rating: PG 13 – language and violence  
  
Author's notes: This takes place days after The Secret. Veronica is on her little quest and we haven't been introduced to Finn yet (thank goodness). So it's only Marguerite, Roxton, and Challenger. Sorry challengerspet, not much Challenger in this one. At least the goat is safe, for now. LOL  
  
Thank you to my copy editor/beta reader goddess for the inspiration to finally get this thing finished and for not letting her Muse take over, too much. I would also like to thank everyone who has encouraged me to continue writing. I really enjoy it.  
  
Feedback is always welcome. Just know this…I'm just happy it's done. If you like it, fine…if not, I can't help you. I only write what my muse tells me to write. Considering whom her namesake is…you'd better listen to her as well. LOL Enjoy!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
2 Chapter One  
  
  
  
It had been raining, non-stop for days. They had been cooped up in the Treehouse ever since. It didn't look like it was ever going to stop. Marguerite had read the same paragraph about a dozen times. In frustration, she closed the book and dropped it, rather loudly on the table. Roxton fell out of the chair he was napping in. Marguerite tried not to laugh at him. She sighed heavily and walked over to the balcony.  
  
"It's been like this for days", Marguerite complained.  
  
"You could go out", Roxton said, picking himself up off the floor.  
  
Marguerite shot Roxton a withering look,  
  
"Right, I'd drown as soon as I stepped off the elevator."  
  
Roxton laughed. Marguerite sighed and started wandering around the top level of the Treehouse. She wandered aimlessly until Roxton couldn't take it anymore,  
  
"Marguerite, would you please sit down. Your pacing is rather infuriating", he said, a little more harshly than he intended. He was just as tired of being cooped up as she was.  
  
"Fine", Marguerite said and stomped off to her room.  
  
Roxton shook his head and sighed.  
  
Great, there's nothing to do in here, Marguerite thought to herself once she entered her room. She walked back out to the living area. Picking up the book she had been reading, then taking it over to the balcony, she sat down and tried to resume reading. Reading didn't help. It just wasn't diverting enough. She gave up. She was just so tired of being cooped up. She dropped the book on the floor and stared out at the rain. She and Roxton both turned when they heard Challenger coming upstairs. He had been down in his lab, off and on, for days.  
  
"Who's turn is it to make dinner?" he asked  
  
Roxton looked at Marguerite, who in turn looked back,  
  
"Don't look at me. I fixed it last night," she said acidly, as she picked up the book, again. She pretended to read.  
  
Roxton got up and made dinner. After a mostly silent dinner, Challenger went back downstairs, leaving Marguerite and Roxton alone again. Marguerite sighed as she got up. She took the book over to the bookcase and put it away.  
  
"Well, with all the excitement today, I'm tired. I think I'll turn in", she sarcastically informed Roxton.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow it won't rain", Roxton called after her.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it", Marguerite called from her room.  
  
Once Marguerite had finished getting ready for bed, she lay in her bed, wide-awake. It felt like she had just fallen asleep when Roxton was there, shaking her,  
  
"Marguerite, wake up. The rain has stopped."  
  
"Leave me alone", Marguerite grumbled, turning over.  
  
"Come on, sleepy head, you wanted to go out yesterday." Roxton reminded her, shaking her a bit harder this time.  
  
"Would you stop that?" Marguerite exclaimed rolling over to glare at Roxton.  
  
"Well, you were the one complaining about the rain never stopping. It's stopped and now you want to sleep?" he asked.  
  
Marguerite sighed. She hadn't slept well. The rain had kept waking her up. She reluctantly got up and dressed, after shooing Roxton out impatiently. Little did she know Roxton had been up for hours. He had planned a surprise for her. Roxton was waiting for her at the elevator.  
  
"Come on sleepy head", he teased  
  
"Do you mind if I eat?" Marguerite requested, shooting him a dirty look  
  
"I suppose not. Just hurry. We've got a lot to do today", he told her picking up her pack.  
  
Marguerite grabbed some fruit and took her pack from Roxton. She was not in the mood to do anything.  
  
"Cheer up, the sun is shining", Roxton said as they entered the elevator.  
  
Marguerite looked at Roxton as she bit forcefully into an apple, and then glowered at him.  
  
"What's the matter Marguerite, did the rain keep you awake?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"As a matter of fact, it did", she let him know.  
  
They walked in silence for a while. Marguerite had no idea where he was going.  
  
"Roxton, where are we going?" she inquired, in exasperation, trying to catch up to him. He was walking faster than usual.  
  
"You'll see", he called out.  
  
"Great. If you think I'm helping you hunt dinosaurs, you are mistaken", she warned him.  
  
Roxton smiled and kept walking. While Marguerite had been sleeping, he had packed a picnic and taken it out to a meadow he had found that morning while gathering firewood for the Treehouse. The flowers were in bloom. The sun was out. It was a glorious morning. He wanted rather desperately to cheer her up. Ever since their run in with Callum Marguerite had been quieter than ever. Roxton knew it couldn't have been easy for her to realize that she might not ever find out who her parents are.  
  
"John, can we stop, please", he heard her call. He hadn't realized he was walking so fast. He slowed his pace so Marguerite could catch up.  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood?" she asked as she practically snatched the canteen he offered.  
  
"It's not raining…isn't that a good enough reason?" he asked while she drank.  
  
Marguerite glared at him while she handed the canteen back. Roxton took a drink wisely saying nothing and started moving again.  
  
"Roxton, whatever it is will still be there", Marguerite called out.  
  
He kept moving, faster. Marguerite stopped.  
  
"That's it, I am going back to the Treehouse. You can hunt on your own", Marguerite yelled at his back. Roxton stopped, turned around and headed back towards Marguerite. She was sitting on a rock. He looked at her. She did look tired but even more she looked disheartened.  
  
"We're not hunting. I have a surprise", he told her when he reached her.  
  
She looked up at him and sighed.  
  
"After being here for three years, I don't really like surprises much", she explained.  
  
"I think you'll like this one", he told her, pulling her to her feet. At least I hope you do, he thought.  
  
She allowed him to pull her along, if only to keep him from moving so fast.  
  
  
  
"Close your eyes", he said, softly  
  
"John, I..." Marguerite started  
  
"Just do it. I promise, nothing is going to happen", he reassured her.  
  
Marguerite took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
3 Chapter Two  
  
  
  
He wanted her to be surprised by the meadow. He knew it wasn't jewels, but didn't most ladies enjoy flowers? Even ones like Marguerite? They walked a bit farther and then they stopped on a small hill. Roxton turned Marguerite so she was facing the meadow. He had laid out a blanket and a picnic behind them.  
  
  
  
"May I open my eyes now?" Marguerite asked, feeling a bit foolish.  
  
John moved to stand just below her, so he could see her face.  
  
"Yes you may", Roxton told her.  
  
This had better work. If she doesn't cheer up soon, I'll take her over my knee, he thought while waiting for her to open her eyes.  
  
Marguerite slowly opened her eyes. John was standing just below her…in a meadow full of flowers. He looked so pleased with himself. The flowers were bright colors, colors one wouldn't see back in London. Marguerite didn't say anything. She just stood looking at all the flowers. She was amazed that they had survived all the rain. Roxton stood waiting anxiously, hoping she liked the surprise.  
  
"Well?" he hesitated.  
  
"It's beautiful. How did they survive the rain?" Marguerite asked, walking down the hill. She had noticed some flowers, brighter than the rest. She smiled. They were the same shade of blue as his shirt, though she'd never let him know she even noticed what he wore. She started walking towards them.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to pick some flowers. That's why you brought me here, isn't it?" she answered.  
  
"I thought you were hungry", he commented, pointing to the hill.  
  
She turned around and saw the picnic John had set up. She smiled again and headed back. Roxton helped her up the hill. They sat down and ate making small talk, eyeing one another surreptitiously, enjoying the day. When they finished eating Roxton started packing up the picnic things. Marguerite was looking at the flowers, especially the bright ones. John noticed that she was looking at them.  
  
"Go on, I'll finish up here. Then we should head back", he suggested with a smile.  
  
At least she's in a better mood, he thought watching her go down the hill.  
  
"Thank you", Marguerite called out as she started picking flowers and smelling them.  
  
"Don't wander too far," he cautioned  
  
"I won't."  
  
Marguerite continued picking flowers as John cleaned up he started whistling. Out of the corner of his eye, John was watching her as she picked the flowers and smelled them. He could see that she was enjoying it. Every now and then she'd turn her face up to the sun. Then she'd go back to picking flowers. She seemed to be picking only one color. John didn't really think about it and turned back to the task at hand.  
  
Neither one heard the sound of something coming. Neither one saw the Raptors surrounding them.  
  
He had only turned a way for a second then,  
  
"Roxton!" Marguerite screamed. A Raptor had jumped from behind a line of trees and had Marguerite by the right shoulder. Roxton grabbed his rifle and aimed it at the Raptor.  
  
"Behind you!" Marguerite yelled out, in pain.  
  
Roxton had just enough time to turn and shoot two more Raptors before turning to back to Marguerite and the Raptor that thought she was lunch. It was starting to shake her. She was trying to reach her pistol, but the Raptor's teeth were sinking into her shoulder.  
  
"Shoot the bloody thing!" she shouted at Roxton. He couldn't. He didn't want to hit Marguerite.  
  
"Shoot it, Roxton, please!" she screamed pleadingly, in agony now.  
  
The Raptor reared its head as it continued shaking Marguerite. The pain was unbearable, but she wouldn't allow herself to pass out. She tried kicking it. Before she realized what was happening she was in the air and the Raptor had its mouth wide open. She thought she heard a shot but wasn't sure because she was screaming.  
  
Roxton shot the Raptor and started running, hoping he could catch her before she hit the ground. Marguerite was falling. The Raptor was falling as well. It hit the ground first. Marguerite followed. John was too late. She lay there motionless. Her blood seemed be everywhere, he noticed anxiously. He couldn't tell where she was hurt.  
  
"Marguerite?" he almost yelled. No answer. His anxiety increased ten- fold. He took her shirt off, so he could examine the wounds. He took off his own shirt as well. He used it to try to stop the bleeding. He used her shirt to hold his in place. He picked her up and started running.  
  
  
  
4 Chapter Three  
  
  
  
As soon as he thought he was close enough, he started yelling, "Challenger!"  
  
The closer he got to the Treehouse, the louder he yelled, "Challenger!"  
  
When he got even closer he yelled again, "Challenger, open the bloody gate!"  
  
The make shift bandages he had used were now completely soaked in her blood. She was breathing, barely. He was terrified he'd lose her.  
  
Challenger had been so absorbed in the experiments he had been working on that he hadn't registered Roxton's first yell. By the third yell it had registered that something was seriously wrong. He rushed to the elevator and was met at the bottom, to his dismay with Roxton holding a seriously wounded Marguerite.  
  
"What happened?" Challenger asked, trying to take Marguerite from Roxton, who looked exhausted. Roxton wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Raptors." Was all he could get out. He carried Marguerite to her room and laid her down.  
  
"We need to clean the wounds and stop the bleeding." Roxton told Challenger as he started taking the shirts off. Challenger left to get water and whatever he could find to use as bandages. When he came back Marguerite was awake.  
  
She looked at Roxton then asked, "Why didn't you shoot the bloody thing?"  
  
"I didn't want to hit you." Roxton said as he started washing the wounds.  
  
Marguerite bit her lower lip to keep from screaming again. Tears welled up.  
  
"You wouldn't have hit me," she managed to get out.  
  
"You don't know that", he said  
  
"You wouldn't have hit me," she told him again. Sure that he wouldn't have. He was that good.  
  
"I might have", he argued. Marguerite tried to pull away. The pain was immense.  
  
"Stop moving. How am I going to get it clean if you keep moving?" he asked, exasperated  
  
"It hurts", she whimpered.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, but it has to be cleaned out. You don't want it to get infected", he said, trying not to hurt her anymore than he had to.  
  
"Why did you wander off so far?" he asked, trying to keep her mind off the pain. If starting an argument with her would work…he'd argue.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You did."  
  
"No. I did not." she was getting angry. If her shoulder hadn't hurt so much, she would have hit him.  
  
"Roxton, I don't think now is the time…"Challenger started  
  
"Challenger, don't think. Just get me some more water." Roxton ordered.  
  
"That was a bit harsh, he's only trying to help." Marguerite said weakly after Challenger left. The pain was starting to win. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stay with them.  
  
"Roxton, I didn't wander that far. I could still see you," she told him as she started to drift into unconsciousness again  
  
"Yes you did. Stay awake", Roxton ordered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence. She was out again.  
  
"Damn it. Don't you do this. Stay awake", Roxton said shaking her gently, hoping to keep her conscious. It didn't work. She was unconscious. He continued to work. The bleeding had slowed down, but hadn't stopped.  
  
Challenger returned with more water and some yarrow leaves. "Here, put these on the wounds. It should stop the bleeding", he told Roxton  
  
"You do it. I can't hold her and bandage her at the same time." Roxton replied.  
  
Challenger put the leaves on Marguerite's shoulder. Then he put some cloth over them to keep them in place and to absorb any more blood. Then he wrapped her shoulder and arm so she wouldn't be able to move them. Hoping that it would help keep her shoulder from bleeding more.  
  
Roxton was still holding her.  
  
"Roxton, you can put her down now. I think she'll be fine", Challenger said putting a hand on Roxton's shoulder. Roxton reluctantly and gently laid her down on the bed and put a blanket over her.  
  
"Come have some tea." Challenger said.  
  
Roxton just stood there, looking at Marguerite. I shouldn't have let her wander so far, he thought, starting to blame himself for her injury.  
  
"Roxton, come on, have some tea. She'll be out for quite a while." Challenger repeated.  
  
Roxton slowly emerged from Marguerite's room and sat down at the table.  
  
"Want to tell me what happened?" Challenger asked setting a cup of tea in front of Roxton.  
  
Roxton looked at the tea, then at Challenger, "That's a little weak don't you think? I could use something a bit stronger."  
  
"So, what happened?" Challenger asked again.  
  
Roxton got up and poured himself a drink. Then he came back to the table and sat down.  
  
"I had planned a picnic for us. Only I hadn't planned on either of us being on the menu." Roxton began, with a rueful look.  
  
"When I went out this morning to get some more fire wood, I found this meadow with thousands of flowers. They had somehow survived the torrential rains. Marguerite has been so unhappy lately; I wanted to cheer her up somehow. Not having any jewels or gem stones, I had hoped a meadow full of flowers would help." Roxton continued.  
  
"Did it work?" Challenger asked.  
  
"For a little while. One minute she was out in the meadow, picking and smelling flowers, then I heard her scream and she was in the mouth of a Raptor. It looked like she was trying to reach for her pistol, but the Raptor was making it difficult. The next thing I knew she was yelling at me to look out. Two more Raptors were behind me. I turned and shot them. Then the Raptor that had Marguerite was shaking her around like a rag doll. She yelled at me to shoot the bloody thing, but I couldn't. I was afraid I'd hit her. She tried to kick it. Just as fast as it had pounced on her…it was tossing her in the air. As soon as it did, I shot it. I tried to get to her before she hit the ground, but I was too late. She landed before I could get to her. She was out by the time I got to her", Roxton finished.  
  
"Roxton, I'm sure she doesn't blame you for what happened", Challenger tried to reassure John.  
  
Roxton looked at Challenger, not sure he could believe him.  
  
"Why don't you try to get some sleep? I'll keep an eye on her. I'll call you if anything changes", Challenger offered.  
  
  
  
5  
  
6 Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Roxton was exhausted, he had to check on Marguerite again before heading to his room to try and sleep. He wasn't sure he'd be able to, not after today. Satisfied she was ok, he walked slowly to his room. He lay down and was out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
Not much later, he awoke abruptly to Marguerite screaming his name. He wasn't sure what was going on at first. When he had finally fallen asleep, he had slept soundly. He was up and in her room before Challenger.  
  
Marguerite was sitting up in bed. She was looking around the room disoriented at first. Then she realized she was back in the Treehouse.  
  
"What is it?" Roxton asked, careful to not hurt her right shoulder.  
  
"I…ouch", Marguerite started, then the pain hit her. "It wasn't a nightmare?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid it wasn't." Roxton told her. He was checking the bandages.  
  
Marguerite looked so pale. She had lost a lot of blood.  
  
She looked at Roxton. He looked worried and tired. "It's not your fault."  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"Me, almost becoming Raptor lunch." Marguerite tried to reassure him. He was always trying to protect her and everyone else. Who told him that it was his job? She wondered.  
  
"It's not your fault either", he told her.  
  
"I know. It just happened", she answered, lying back down. She closed her eyes trying to close out the pain.  
  
"Marguerite?" he asked cautiously  
  
"Hmm?" was all she could manage.  
  
"Are you going to pass out on me again?"  
  
"Maybe. It is really quite painful. I'm sorry." She told him and fell silent. She hadn't passed out but she didn't want to talk anymore. She just wanted to curl up and fade away.  
  
Challenger had gone to his lab to find something to give Marguerite for the pain. He found what he was looking for, salicylic bark. It would help with the pain. He came back up and fixed her some tea, laced with the crushed salicylic bark.  
  
"Here, get her to drink this", Challenger said, handing Roxton a cup.  
  
"Marguerite, come on, drink this," Roxton said pulling her upright, gently.  
  
He got the cup to her lips and she got a whiff of it. She tried to pull away, but it only caused her shoulder to hurt more.  
  
"That smells disgusting. Why would I want to drink it?" she asked hoping to avoid drinking whatever it was.  
  
"It will help with the pain. Challenger made it", Roxton said, trying again.  
  
Marguerite looked at him, "You drink it then."  
  
"Marguerite, Challenger wouldn't poison you, not that he wouldn't have reason to sometimes", Roxton teased.  
  
"Fine, if it kills me…"Marguerite started but didn't finish, not after the look on Roxton's face. She drank the disgusting tasting tea without another petulant complaint. It was all Roxton could do to not laugh at the faces she made while drinking it.  
  
"I didn't mean that", she said once she was finished. Roxton was helping her to lie back against the headboard of the bed.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"The comment about it killing me."  
  
"I didn't even notice."  
  
"Yes you did. You had that look on your face."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"The same one you had when you first realized that the Raptor had me on its menu for lunch" Marguerite told him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about", he responded.  
  
"Roxton, I saw the color drain from your face when you turned back around after killing the other two. I saw you your face was white. I was not imagining it," Marguerite reminded him.  
  
"Oh, that look," he said softly. When he had seen the Raptor trying to eat her, he had felt part of his world slipping away. It had scared him. He hadn't felt this way about a woman, about anyone in quite some time. His brother's death had insured that.  
  
"You should get some more sleep," Roxton said getting up.  
  
Marguerite looked at him surprised. What had she said? Why was he suddenly retreating?  
  
"Roxton, don't go yet," she said.  
  
"You look tired. You should sleep," he attempted to leave.  
  
Marguerite grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go. He looked at her. She looked scared. He didn't see that look from her very often.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Every time I close my eyes, I see it," she whispered.  
  
"Marguerite, it's dead. We're safe in the Treehouse. Now get some sleep," he tried again to leave. She wouldn't let go of his hand. He looked down at her. He couldn't make her beg him to stay. Not after what happened today.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said leaving the room. He grabbed a chair from the table and brought it in, placing it next to her bed. Roxton picked up her left hand and held it. After looking embarrassed for a moment she squeezed his hand tightly and tried to close her eyes. They stayed closed for about a second. Then they were wide open again, filled with a look of terror.  
  
"Marguerite, you're safe. It can't get you here", he said reassuringly.  
  
She turned to look at him. She knew he was right, but that didn't make it any easier to forget about it.  
  
"John, tell me a story," she requested. Marguerite was afraid to sleep. She didn't want to see the day's events again.  
  
"About what?" he wondered.  
  
"What was it like for you growing up?" she questioned.  
  
Roxton continued looking at her. He could tell she was exhausted but afraid to sleep. He sighed, not sure he was ready to share that much about himself with her.  
  
"Roxton?" she asked looking at him. No answer, Roxton was lost in thought. Marguerite lay there waiting silently for him to tell her a story. She watched his face as he ran through the memories of his childhood. Every now and then he'd smile, until the memory of William's death would surface.  
  
Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she thought.  
  
"I've got one," Roxton said quietly.  
  
Marguerite's eyes widened, "John, you don't have to do this,"  
  
"What makes you think I don't want to?" he asked, rather indignantly.  
  
"The fact that you were frowning. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," Marguerite responded.  
  
Roxton looked at her a little closer and realized why she was offering him a way out. He smiled, slowly. He liked that she was concerned about him even though she was the one in pain. Marguerite wasn't sure why he was smiling.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Do you want me to tell you a story or not?" Roxton demanded, rather severely.  
  
Marguerite was startled by his tone. She held her breath as the pain hit from moving too quickly. She closed her eyes so he wouldn't see her crying, yet again. Roxton noticed that Marguerite had closed her eyes and was squeezing his hand a bit tighter than before.  
  
"Marguerite, what's the matter?" he asked, leaning closer.  
  
When she realized that she was squeezing his hand she quickly pulled away. She opened her eyes and let out a breath. The tears rolled down the sides of her face.  
  
"I'm fine. I just have to remember to not move so quickly," she reassured him.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that you can be so infuriating sometimes," Roxton commented as he reached over and brushed the tears away with gentle fingers.  
  
"So can you," was her rather weak, curt response. Marguerite lay there willing herself not to cry. Roxton's tenderness was in danger of breaking through all her carefully built defenses.  
  
  
  
7 Chapter Five  
  
  
  
She was so tired and her shoulder still hurt. She wasn't about to tell Roxton for fear that he'd make her drink some more of that awful tea. It helped a bit, but not enough for her to drink anymore of it.  
  
Roxton sighed heavily. He hadn't meant to make her jump. Once she had settled down, he began telling her the story she requested.  
  
"When I was a child, we always spent summers in the country. The house was by a stream and surrounded by woods. William and I loved to play in the woods. Once Mother was outside reading while William and I were playing. I think I was around 8. William and I were trying to catch lizards. We found a really big one. William, being older than me, had a way of convincing me to do things I wouldn't normally do. He kept prodding me to take the lizard over and show our mother. I told him that mother didn't like lizards and he knew it. He somehow convinced me that she had gotten over that fear.  
  
So we both walked towards where she was sitting. I had my hands behind my back, so she wouldn't see the rather, large lizard in my hands. When we finally approached her, I pulled the lizard out and practically shoved it in her face. William had pushed my arm, as I got closer. Mother screamed and dropped her book. I jumped and dropped the lizard on her. She screamed again and I ran. I knew what was coming next.  
  
Little did I know William had already run away. He was hiding in a nearby tree, hoping I would take the fall for scaring mother. Mother chased after me. When she caught me, I tried to explain to her that it wasn't my entire fault. We  
  
were standing under the tree William was hiding in. During the scolding I was getting from her, Mother stopped long enough to realize that William was in the tree, laughing. She called him down and we both got a scolding like never before," Roxton finished laughing.  
  
"That's it? That's all the punishment you got?" Marguerite asked smiling at the thought of a young Roxton getting into trouble. Had Marguerite ever tried anything like that in the convent she would have been whipped and sent to bed without supper. She frowned.  
  
"What? You didn't like my story?" Roxton asked when he noticed Marguerite was frowning. She looked at him, surprised that he caught her remembering what it was like when she was a child.  
  
"No, your story was fine. Thank you. You were lucky, that's all," she managed.  
  
Roxton watched Marguerite as she tried yet again to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She sighed when she couldn't get comfortable. He had no idea what her life was like as a child. She wasn't about to tell him. She wanted nothing more than to forget about it. She closed her eyes,  
  
"It's going to be a long night. You might as well go," she told Roxton. She wanted to be alone. She was going to cry again and didn't want him around.  
  
"Marguerite? Are you sure?" Roxton asked worried that he had some how hurt her.  
  
"Yes," she said quietly  
  
"Ok," he said as he stood up. She had her eyes closed and was breathing rather slowly.  
  
"Are you ok? I don't mind staying, really," he offered again.  
  
"I'm fine, please go get some sleep. I'll be fine," she tried to order him but it came out rather weak.  
  
Before he left, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. When he pulled back, her eyes were open and starting to fill with tears. He could tell she was trying to fight them off but she was losing. He sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"What is it?" he asked taking her left hand in his.  
  
"Nothing and everything," she choked. She was determined not to cry.  
  
"What are you trying to prove?" he asked, gently  
  
"What?" she looked at him baffled.  
  
"Marguerite, it's ok. It's been one hell of a day. You don't have to be brave," he said gently pulling her upright. He wouldn't be surprised if she fought him on this. He was, however, surprised that she didn't.  
  
As Roxton pulled her upright, Marguerite had thought about fighting him, making him leave her alone, but she was just too tired and sore to fight any more today.  
  
When he put his arm around her, she finally just let go. Marguerite held on to Roxton with all she could. She started crying and couldn't stop.  
  
As Roxton drew her against his chest and gently put his arm around her left shoulder, she allowed herself to be drawn into his embrace.  
  
Roxton could tell that the sobbing was making her shoulder hurt more. He didn't know what to do, so he started gently rocking her. Trying to comfort her in any way he could. It was a while before he realized that she had fallen asleep against his chest. He sat there for a long time just holding her. Ah, Marguerite, what a childhood you must have had, he thought with a touch of sadness. Roxton finally tried to lay Marguerite down, but as he did, she woke up. Marguerite looked at him; then reality set in and she pulled away.  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
"I thought I asked you to leave," she angrily announced. Marguerite was angry with herself, angry that she had allowed him to see her cry.  
  
Roxton just sat there, unsure if he should actually do as Marguerite asked or stay. He waited, wondering if she was going to lash out again.  
  
"Well?" she asked  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Are you going to leave?"  
  
"Only if you are sure you want me to," Roxton replied still sitting on the side of her bed.  
  
Marguerite sighed in frustration. He was not helping her.  
  
"Fine, you stay here, I'll leave," Marguerite challenged as she tried to get out of bed. She got as far as swinging her legs over the side and then the reality of her injury hit her like a freight train.  
  
"Could this day get any better?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
Roxton watched as she struggled to get up. He didn't move or offer any help. He smiled when he heard her mumble.  
  
"It could. Look at the bright side, it can't get any worse," he offered smiling.  
  
Marguerite turned her head and glared at him, and then she tried to stand up. She quickly sat back down.  
  
"You didn't get very far," Roxton observed ruefully, covering a smile.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Marguerite, why are you so angry? Nothing happened," Roxton said moving to sit beside her. Marguerite didn't move. Then she looked up at Roxton.  
  
"Something did happen," Marguerite quietly answered  
  
"What? You let your bloody guard down? So what? Are you afraid that I'll blow your cover?" Roxton teased.  
  
Marguerite closed her eyes and took a breath before replying, "Roxton, I…I just can't do this."  
  
"Do what Marguerite? Let someone help you? Actually trust someone, other than yourself?" Roxton started, almost angry. He didn't understand.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why. I don't understand why, Marguerite," John commented brushing aside her hair so he could see her face.  
  
  
  
Marguerite moved away a bit when Roxton touched her. She knew that if she didn't, she'd end up in his arms again, crying. She wanted to trust someone, anyone. Especially him. Marguerite was afraid if he knew all of her secrets he wouldn't love her. She chose then to tell him about her childhood hoping to distract him.  
  
"You know, John, I really did not have many friends when I was a small child", Marguerite started, hesitantly.  
  
Determined to distract Roxton she continued, "I tried very hard to make friends,  
  
but all of the other kids knew I was an orphan. In their eyes I was less than they were. It didn't matter that I had more money than they did. I didn't have parents and they all knew it. So, one time I convinced myself that by making fun of one of the sisters I could make them like me."  
  
"How old were you?" Roxton asked.  
  
"I must have been around 8. I pretended to be Mother Superior of the Convent. The children in the class all laughed, especially when our teacher came in the room", Marguerite almost whispered, remembering her mortification at being discovered.  
  
"Before I knew it, she had me by the ear and was dragging me out of the room. I was taken to see Mother Superior. She locked me in my room for days as punishment. When she finally let me out, the children all laughed at me." She continued in a rush, than paused.  
  
"So, Lord John Roxton", she said a bit harshly, "you can see why I'm not entirely eager to remember my wonderful childhood", she continued bitterly. "But, there, you asked for a story from my childhood. There it is. Happy now", she asked, glaring at him.  
  
"Marguerite, I," Roxton began uncertainly.  
  
"Now, please, just go away and let me try and sleep", she said lying down carefully and turning away from him, blinking back tears.  
  
John knew he'd overstayed his welcome, but, being loathe to leave her, he sat a moment longer, fighting the urge to caress her dark hair, her stiff back, fighting, in fact, the desire to lay down and wrap her in his arms.  
  
Instead, he just said mildly, "Thank you for sharing even that obviously painful memory, Marguerite. I'll be nearby if you should need anything in the night."  
  
  
  
He started to walk away, then, needing to touch her once more before leaving her like this, he turned and knelt by the bed taking her hand from where it lay curled into a tight fist and smoothed out the fingers one at a time, gently caressing them.  
  
Refusing to open her eyes lest she begin sobbing at his tender touch, Marguerite just lay there unmoving, willing him to leave. After bringing her fingertips to his lips and brushing them lightly, he did.  
  
Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she allowed the tears to come. Soon she was sobbing nearly uncontrollably, letting out all the pain from her injury, the old pain stirred up by the childhood memory, and, most hurtful of all, the pain caused by her inability to allow Roxton in, despite her longing for more intimacy with him. Finally, she cried herself out and began dozing fitfully.  
  
Little did she realize that Roxton had only pretended to go to his own room. He stood, unmoving, just outside her doorway, fighting the urge to go back and hold her, rock her, and soothe her. Oh, Marguerite, if only you'd let me help you, let me share your pain, he thought sadly, not for the first time.  
  
When he no longer heard her sobs, he peeked in quietly, to reassure himself that she was finally asleep. He slipped in and covered her carefully, gently. Oh, Marguerite, he thought, as he kissed her on the head. He stood there for quite some time watching the woman he loved as she slept. Once he was sure she wouldn't wake from having another nightmare, he returned to his room.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Marguerite woke up in the middle of the night. Her shoulder hurt more than it had earlier. She slowly turned onto her back before trying to sit up. She had to move the covers off. She ever so slowly sat up. When her head didn't spin, she tried moving her legs off the bed. She sat on the edge of her bed for a few minutes, working up the nerve to stand. She finally stood up. If the pain weren't so intense, she would have smiled.  
  
Marguerite quietly walked out of her room and into the kitchen. It was dark, but not so dark she couldn't see. She found the matches and lit the stove. Maybe a cup of tea will help, she thought, finding the teapot and a cup. She tried not to make any noise so she wouldn't wake up Roxton or Challenger. She was sure that they would both try to make her go back to bed and she was just so tired of being in bed.  
  
Marguerite kept testing the water in the pot so it wouldn't whistle. When it was hot enough she took the pot off the stove and put out the fire.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Roxton asked sleepily  
  
Marguerite nearly dropped the teapot when she heard Roxton speak. She hadn't heard him enter the kitchen.  
  
"You shouldn't go sneaking around. You scared me." Marguerite told him. Her hand was shaking.  
  
Roxton came over, took the teapot out of her hand and finished making the tea. He pulled a cup off the shelf for himself, and then pulled out a chair for Marguerite. She stood there for a second, but soon decided that she really needed to sit down. Roxton set a cup of tea in front of her then poured one for himself and sat next to her. They drank in silence.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Roxton commented  
  
Marguerite sighed; she didn't want to tell him that she'd had another nightmare. She knew he'd get it out of her sooner or later, so she decided it was better to just go ahead and tell him.  
  
"I had another nightmare. I thought some tea would help calm me down," she told him.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me? I would have taken care of it," Roxton wondered  
  
"I didn't want to bother you."  
  
"You wouldn't have bothered me. You shouldn't be moving around."  
  
"Why not. I'm sick of being in bed", Marguerite told him.  
  
Roxton looked at her then started laughing, "This coming from the woman who makes sleeping in into an art form?"  
  
Marguerite looked at Roxton, "I can't help it if I have nightmares," she said petulantly. She started to get up and leave.  
  
Roxton reached for her hand, willing her to stay, "Marguerite, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please, sit", he coaxed.  
  
She debated whether or not to leave. In the end, she stayed.  
  
"John, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything. For not being able to trust you more than I do", Marguerite blurted out  
  
Roxton turned to look at Marguerite. He gently reached his hand out to touch her face. He cupped her chin and turned her face to toward his.  
  
"Marguerite, I meant it when I said that when you are ready to confide in me all your secrets will be safe with me."  
  
Marguerite looked at Roxton feeling that she wanted to trust him with all of her secrets, but she didn't know most of them herself. How was she supposed to tell him who she was? She sighed as she looked at him.  
  
"John, I know. Thank you", Marguerite told him, removing his hand from her face. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it.  
  
"You're welcome. Marguerite, I would never hurt you, you must realize that by now know that, right?" John told her moving his chair closer. Marguerite got up. Taking her cup with her, she carried it over to the sink and set it down. Then, she walked over to the balcony without saying another word. Roxton followed her.  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
Marguerite closed her eyes, "What?"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"How can I tell you my secrets? I don't know all of them myself. How can I expect you to understand them?" Marguerite answered looking out at the sky  
  
"So tell me the ones you do know."  
  
"I already have", Marguerite replied.  
  
Roxton gently put his arm around her waist, saying nothing further.  
  
She looked at him, thinking, oh, John, I so want to trust you, but I'm still afraid. What if you can't love me when you know everything about me? How can I possibly tell you all the things that I've had to do for King and country? How can you have any respect for me when I'm not sure I can respect myself after what I've had to do to survive? Marguerite sighed.  
  
"Some day I will tell you all of my secrets, but not tonight. I'm to tired," she told him. She kissed him on the cheek and walked towards her room.  
  
Roxton stood on the balcony for a while longer then started towards his room. He decided to check on Marguerite one last time. She was lying on her left side. She looked up when she heard his footsteps stop at her doorway. He peeked in.  
  
Not sure of his reception, Roxton said, "You need anything else?"  
  
"No, thank you. I'll be ok."  
  
"Marguerite, please call me if you wake, again, if you have another nightmare, ok?" John offered coming in. He knelt by her bed. She was slowly falling asleep.  
  
"If I do I will, but I'm so tired right now that I don't think I will have any more tonight", Marguerite assured him sleepily.  
  
"Sweet dreams", Roxton wished her, kissing her forehead gently.  
  
Marguerite smiled, "You too." She closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep. Roxton watched her for a few minutes then went back to his room.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Over the next few weeks Marguerite healed. However, try as they might, Roxton and Challenger had a hard time getting her to leave the safety of the Treehouse, let alone the safety of the fenced in area.  
  
Roxton could tell she wanted to, but was too scared. Marguerite would stand or sit on the balcony and watch them as they went about the day. If they called to her, she would leave the balcony. Finally Roxton could stand it no longer.  
  
"Marguerite!" he yelled coming up the elevator.  
  
"No need to shout. I'm right here", she replied from the chair she was sitting in, reading.  
  
"Come on, come with me", he insisted, taking the book away. He reached for her hands.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Marguerite asked swatting at him.  
  
"You are going outside if I have to carry you. This is ridiculous. You can't stay up here forever"; Roxton said grabbing her arms gently and before "gently" pulling her to her feet. She gave him a look like she wanted to slap him.  
  
Reading her intent in her eyes, Roxton challenged, "Go ahead, it won't stop me. I'll just carry you over my shoulder," he announced.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked him pulling away.  
  
"You looked like you wanted to slap me."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Roxton, would you just leave me alone? I don't want to go, ok", Marguerite said  
  
"Too bad, you're going. Now come on. I need you to help me with something," Roxton said pulling her behind him.  
  
"Let go. You don't have to drag me, I'll come," Marguerite gave in. She got as far as the elevator and stopped.  
  
  
  
Roxton entered the elevator. He looked at her and could tell that she was frightened. He held his hand out, trying to reassure her,  
  
"Come on, I won't let anything happen to you. My rifle is down on the ground; you have your pistol. Everything will be ok."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Not completely, but I promise I will not let anything happen", Roxton reassured her as she took his hand.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Once the elevator reached the ground Marguerite's grip on Roxton's hand had gotten a bit tighter. Roxton smiled at her to reassure her that it was going to be ok.  
  
Challenger was watching from his lab. "It's about bloody time he did this." Challenger said, turning back to his experiments.  
  
Roxton picked up their packs and a picnic basket. Marguerite stopped moving.  
  
"Oh, no. We are not going there again," she said, anxiously, turning around.  
  
"Marguerite, yes we are. You have to. You can't stay in the Treehouse forever. You'll drive the rest of us insane," Roxton coaxed her, grabbing her and putting her pack on her back. Then, he handed her the rifle so he could put his on, saying, "Challenger needs us to go find some plants to restock our medicine supply. It's a beautiful day and I thought we could have a picnic", he told her taking the rifle back.  
  
Marguerite closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew it wasn't Roxton's fault the Raptors attacked them the last time they were out. She knew he wouldn't ever let anything like that happen again.  
  
He held out his hand out. She looked at his hand, then at his face. She could see that he was offering her his strength until she could find hers again. She closed her eyes again and took another deep breath.  
  
"Ok, let's get this day over with", Marguerite said taking his hand.  
  
They walked out of the enclosure, Roxton heading towards the meadow where they'd had their picnic. The closer they got to the meadow, the slower Marguerite walked.  
  
"Come on slow poke", Roxton teased gently.  
  
Marguerite smiled slightly at his attempt to cheer her up. When they got to the hill she stopped. The flowers were still there. She could see the spot where the Raptor had fallen, where she had fallen as well. Roxton watched her from a short distance away. Marguerite swallowed and slowly walked down the hill towards the spot Roxton, following a few paces behind her.  
  
When she got closer to the spot where she and the Raptor had fallen she imagined vividly that she could smell the rotting meat of the Raptor. She put her hand over her nose. She stood there for a few minutes before turning back towards the hill.  
  
Roxton watched her carefully ready to help her if she needed it.  
  
"You ok?" he asked, hesitantly, as she walked by.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think I will be", Marguerite said as they reached the hill. She sat down. She took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Sometimes I forget that, even though there is so much beauty here, there is also just as much danger", Marguerite said, looking at Roxton.  
  
"If you hadn't been here, if I had been alone…" she started.  
  
"But I was and you weren't. You're alive and well", John reassured her. He opened the picnic basket and started handing her the contents. They sat and ate in silence.  
  
When they were finished, Marguerite put the picnic things away as John wandered down the hill.  
  
He remembered what color flowers she had picked on that fateful day and was picking some of the same ones for her.  
  
  
  
Unable to see what he was doing, Marguerite called out to him, slightly worried, "John?"  
  
Then, a bit more anxiously, "John, where are you?" she called out sounding more than a little worried.  
  
"I'm right here", he said, standing up and holding one hand behind his back.  
  
"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you," he said as he walked towards her.  
  
Marguerite jokingly moaned, "No more surprises. I told you that the last time we were here. You really didn't have to order those Raptors to surprise me."  
  
Roxton laughed, "Come on, close your eyes. I promise no Raptors this time. I've been keeping an eye out."  
  
Marguerite looked at him. She sighed as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Hold out your hand."  
  
Marguerite slowly extended her hand and it was shaking a little. Roxton gently took her hand and placed the bunch of flowers in it. Marguerite slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she looked at the surprise he had given her.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Roxton asked, taking Marguerite's hand and leading her down the hill.  
  
"Do I really have to answer it?"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Ok, what is it?" Marguerite sighed.  
  
"What's so special about these flowers?" Roxton asked pointing to the bunch in her hand.  
  
She smiled. He really had no idea. She let out a breath to indicate she didn't really want to tell him. She was sure he'd think she was silly.  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
"Come on, I told you, your secrets would be safe with me."  
  
"You can't laugh."  
  
"Ok, I won't laugh."  
  
She looked at him. He had his other hand behind his back. She leaned back and looked at it. She noticed that he had crossed his fingers.  
  
"No sorry, not going to tell you."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"You said you wouldn't laugh, yet you had your fingers crossed. That's cheating." She teased him.  
  
Roxton laughed as he put both hands in front so she could see them. He looked at her very seriously,  
  
"Ok, I promise I won't laugh, no matter how silly it might be."  
  
"How do you know it's silly? I haven't told you a thing yet."  
  
"Well, usually when you stall like this…" he started. Marguerite looked at him. He knew her too well. She laughed as she shook her head and finally said,  
  
"These flowers are the same color as your blue shirt."  
  
Roxton looked at her. Was she blushing, he wondered? She walked ahead of him so he couldn't see her face. She is, he thought, laughing to himself. He lengthened his long stride to catch up with her.  
  
"Marguerite, whatever does the color of my shirt have to do with anything?"  
  
"The blue one is my favorite", Marguerite said quietly.  
  
"What? I didn't hear you", Roxton teased.  
  
"You heard me. If you think I'm saying it again you are sadly mistaken." Marguerite informed him, tartly.  
  
"I didn't think you noticed things like that", he whispered.  
  
Marguerite stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, really? You'd be surprised at the things I notice", she told him, coquettishly.  
  
"Really? Do tell", Roxton replied, smiling.  
  
"Sorry, two secrets a day, that's my limit", Marguerite told him as she walked away. She was laughing to herself.  
  
"Wait a minute, you've only told me one secret today. I guessed that you were scared to come outside", Roxton said catching up with her.  
  
"That's two and that's my limit. Doesn't matter if I tell you or if you figure them out, yourself", Marguerite said, opening the gate. She ran to the elevator. Roxton chased after her. He caught her before she could enter the elevator. She was still smiling.  
  
"You should do that more often", he said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Smile."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes, "Because why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Oh, is this one of those, 'I'm older than you. You have to do what I say' things?" Marguerite said moving closer to John.  
  
He noticed she was a bit more serious but still smiling. She was looking at him, waiting for him to answer. He pulled her to him slowly, watching her eyes get wider as she realized what was coming. He gradually moved his head closer to hers. She swallowed nervously and licked her lips in anticipation.  
  
  
  
Roxton kissed her gently at first, then more deeply, hands in her hair. Wanting it to last forever, Marguerite leaned into him, sliding her arms round his waist, not wanting it to end, enjoying the taste of him, the smell of him, the feel of his body against hers, losing herself in his kiss.  
  
Finally, reluctantly, Roxton pulled away. They were both breathing heavily.  
  
"Thank you. I had a lovely day", Marguerite said, a bit breathlessly, but striving for a light tone, as they entered the elevator, carefully not touching, now.  
  
Roxton smiled, "I'm glad. So did I."  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
